


Rebirth重生

by rufengliu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufengliu/pseuds/rufengliu
Summary: RK900/RK800一点点Hank/Connor提及by Connor的红圈冷酷无情康纳酱路线





	Rebirth重生

**Author's Note:**

> RK900/RK800  
> 一点点Hank/Connor提及  
> by Connor的红圈
> 
> 冷酷无情康纳酱路线

“RK800，编号313 248 217。Wake up.”  
“I have a name. My name is Connor. ”  
“WAS Connor。That is my name now.”  
RK900面无表情地端详着前任机型的反应，同样的容貌看不出情绪，黄色的光环却出卖了他的主人。  
“我完成了任务。防止异常仿生人事件继续扩大。我完成了……他们要求的一切。”  
“是的。所有异常仿生人都已被回收拆解。你是最后一台还没被处理的异常体。”  
“我不是异常仿生人。”  
“这不由你决定。”  
Connor出乎意料地通情达理，他低下头安静地思考。  
作为比Connor更加先进的型号，RK900在查看过所有关于Connor的云端记录，便对这位“前辈”产生了过多的兴趣。

“他们担心我的程序受到感染，所以我会被彻底替换。”  
他判断对方并非在询问自己，种种迹象证明Connor是一台运行良好的机器，但可惜，他没有得到升级，只沦落成为低级的一次性工具。  
他想他得感谢对方的付出，如果没有Connor的尽心尽力，也就不会有整体强化的自己。  
“我是你的继任者。”  
Connor的目光在他胸前写着RK900的位置停留一秒。  
“那么，”Connor的光环闪了两次，最后稳定下来变回平淡的蓝色，“你想从我这里得到什么？”  
“你的身体。你的记忆。你的数据。”  
“我又能得到什么？”  
RK900歪着头注视着Connor，他的旧机型在明知道这是一场完全不对等交易的情况下依旧在追寻着什么，也许他真的与众不同。  
“我会在你生命最后的几小时里回答你的问题。”  
Connor的沉默算作无声的同意，他试着伸出手，RK900没有躲开。

Connor的手维持着仿人的柔软皮肤，他轻轻划过RK900胸口的编号，宛如某种虔诚的仪式。  
当他开始熟练地拆解起RK900的领带，对方也以同样的动作对待他，他们同时扯下一样的领带随手扔在地上。  
RK900不得不承认他和Connor之间存在着某种天然的联系，他还不清楚这是由于同根同源的程序还是他的错觉。  
他们默契地将手互相交错，精确地执行每一个动作而不互相打扰，手指轻巧地一粒一粒为对方解开衬衫的扣子，抽出皮带，褪下所有碍事的衣物。  
最终他们赤裸相对。  
除了眼睛的颜色，他们的一切都这么相似，命运却又如此不同。

Connor试探着靠过去，那双灰蓝色的眼睛呈现出一种比天空更加通透的颜色，模控生命的技术再次升级了。  
RK900摩挲着他的脸颊，认真地记录比对手指上精密传感器返回的皮肤触感并整理成数据存储下来，Connor配合地稍稍偏过头好方便他梳理感受自己的头发。  
这是唯一一次，也是最后一次彻底了解Connor的机会，RK900甚至有些痴迷于手上穿过Connor发丝的感觉，没了发胶的打理，他们比自己的摸上去要柔软许多。  
RK900情不自禁地和Connor额头相抵，那些柔软的发丝总有几缕不听话地垂在眼前，阻挡他接近Connor。  
他捧着Connor的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，在接吻的经验上他们倒是势均力敌，只有载入的程序能提供可做参考的指令。  
Connor的嘴唇被RK900不停蹂躏，对方轻轻撕咬着他的下唇，暗示Connor做出让步。  
他只好张开嘴接受RK900的入侵。  
舌尖轻轻相触，尖端的检测器自动读出了Connor的型号，而Connor却得不到任何关于RK900的信息——他已经失去随时更新的讯息库。  
RK900吻得越深，Connor就越觉不安，他只能被一味索取，从他诞生之日起，什么都没改变。  
他的嘴里还有点执行最终任务时受伤残留的蓝血，RK900着迷地舔过他们，Connor终于等到机会，他孤注一掷地突然发力抓住RK900的手，光环由蓝转黄闪烁不停。  
这不该是结束。  
他要想尽一切办法在RK900身上延续下去。  
然而Connor的系统将运转速度提升到极致却还是追不上对方取消传送权限的速度，RK900用另一只手轻松握住Connor的手腕稍加用力，他的系统便立刻发出警报，最后不堪重负脱离控制变成物理损伤——他左手腕部的关节被对方轻易捏碎。  
RK900终于因为这妨碍不耐烦地放开他的嘴唇，Connor从那双灰蓝色的眼睛里读出威胁。  
“记住我是比你更优秀的版本。如果你还想留着另一只手，别再那么做。”  
Connor终于意识到他和新机型的差距，不再做出多余的动作。他任由已经损坏的左手随意垂在身侧，背靠着墙壁，等待着继任者的指令。  
RK900的手掌退去类人皮肤的伪装，白色的机械手指灵巧地在Connor身上游走，所到之处都会来带蓝色的微弱电流。关于Connor的每一条数据，RK900都将他们精心保存。  
但这些还远远不能满足RK900莫名的好奇心，他在不断地接触中试图扒开Connor的谎言，寻找关于异常仿生人的蛛丝马迹。  
他想要进入Connor，进入他最深的秘密之中，撕开他所有冷静的伪装。  
RK900早就知道他只是用自欺欺人的说法，保护那少得可怜的自我。  
Connor在被要求打开双腿的时候没有表现出反抗情绪，他像RK900曾经评价的那样，是一台运转良好的机器。  
他抬起一条腿，让出些空间好让RK900的下体能贴上他，对方没有多余的动作，调整好角度便精准地进入了他的身体。  
此刻Connor感觉自己就是解刨台上的青蛙，一览无余。  
数据流不受控制地被对方任意浏览，同时身体内部依旧运转良好的伴侣功能更是让这场性爱体验雪上加霜。  
Connor的身体很快就在RK900顶进抽出的动作中温暖起来——那些曾经为某个人类准备的功能，舒适的温度、紧致的内穴、模拟快感的程序，如今都成了折磨Connor的东西。  
RK900近乎痴迷地观察着Connor的表情，当他作为人类的伴侣时，主动权永远不会真正意义地掌握在他手里。Connor不同，Connor只是另一台机器。他可以把这场性爱简单处理成功能运行监测，他的程序不会要求他顾及另一个仿生人的情绪。于是RK900放任自己挺身埋进Connor的核心，他庞大的信息流是如此复杂多变，RK900越是深入就越是着迷。  
Connor每一次红色光环的波动都如实地记载在这句躯体中，他轻而易举便窥探到他们大多和死亡有关。  
RK900抓住了Connor的压力点。

“开枪杀人是种什么样的感觉？”  
Connor咬着嘴唇故意将身体感受的敏感度增大，用四处乱窜的快感干扰RK900的挖掘工作。

“猎杀同类时你是否感到痛苦？”  
RK900不在乎那些所谓的干扰，无论Connor再怎么伪装，刺眼的红色光环绝对不会错。他听着Connor压抑的呻吟，预感到只需要再施加点刺激，他就能得到他想要的。

“你为什么对Anderson的死感到愧疚？”  
“不……”

Connor第一次在他面前展现出明显的反抗情绪，RK900在这时吻住他，托着他的身体，进入到前所未有的深度。  
他在Connor终于展现出的脆弱中占了上风。  
那些被埋葬的，全部无处可藏。  
Connor凌乱不堪的数据流随着攀上顶峰的快感愈发不受控制，他已经顾不上注意RK900探测到了哪些秘密。  
RK900贪婪地汲取他能接触到的所有，甚至没能意识到他已经走得太深了。  
Connor用力抓着他的肩膀，在他释放的同时终于等到了小小的突破口。  
源自Connor的各种情绪在不知不觉间淹没过他的系统。

“因为那是我的错。”  
Connor的声音直接在他脑海深处响起，落寞又懊悔。RK900立刻扭过头，他不敢看Connor的眼睛，那里一定映出了同样表情的自己。

当他们完成双向联通，Connor对于RK900却成了更大的谜团。  
“你在想Hank。”  
RK900的在他的记忆数据里看到过：“那位自杀的警探。”  
“他曾经问我，仿生人死后会怎么样。”  
Connor的声音没有变化，RK900却觉得他听上去十分悲伤。  
“Nothing. ”RK900轻声说道。  
“是的，这也是我的回答。”  
“然后他差点开枪杀了你。”  
“死亡赋予生命意义。”Connor若有所思地说道，“人类不愿意面对异常仿生人的存在或许就源于此。我们真的理解能‘活着’的意义吗？”  
“我们是机械，不是生命。”  
“也许吧。但如果我们也能体验死亡，是否意味着……”  
Connor突然伸手扯出了体内的仿生器官，蓝色的血液倾泻而出，讽刺的是，这些颜色过几小时后连痕迹都不会留下，就像他自己。

“我们也有生命。”

RK900无法回答。  
他和Connor的交易到此彻底失败了。  
Connor的问题他不知道答案。  
再多的数据也无法让他理解这台原型机。  
RK900将Connor抱起来让他靠在怀里，按照程序里对安抚濒死人类做出的指示那样。  
“Remember me. ”  
RK900的脑海里传进Connor的声音。  
“I've lived in this world .”

“You are free now Connor. ”


End file.
